


Gift For The Gremlin

by Ghuleh_Elf



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Aether is not amused, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, No Smut, Shenanigans with Sprite and Aether, The Gremlin gets cute, snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghuleh_Elf/pseuds/Ghuleh_Elf
Summary: Dewdrop gets invited for tea and snacks at the apartment of Keebie and Omega. Little does he know that he'll be getting a gift and get to pull a trick as well...





	Gift For The Gremlin

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something sweet for the gremlin after putting him up a tree and give him the chance to do a little bit of mischief, too. I hope you enjoy this, readers.
> 
> *Any possible similarities in this to existing works by other AO3 authors is strictly coincidental and not meant to take credit away from anyone, whatsoever, period. *

Dew headed up the stairs and along the hall to the apartment belonging to Keebie and Omega where he had been invited for snacks and tea. He was feeling a bit dubious about being invited to eat and drink anything due to the food poisoning incident and the tickle torture dispensed by Papa II and the Elf that had happened there. However, Dix had reassured him that nothing bad would happen to him and told him to go. He shook his head and laughed at himself for falling like a rock into a bottomless pit for the lovely vampire.

He stopped at the dark walnut door and adjusted his clothes before he knocked. It was an off day, so he dressed down somewhat in a short sleeve black button up shirt, black jeans and loosely laced black boots; his hair was down and fell perfectly board straight down to his mid back. He had taken to wearing his boots like that after hanging out with Mary for the times he was free from practice and Sister Sarah was working in the kitchens. He enjoyed the odd companionship he had with the unacknowledged offshoot of the Emeritus line.

Keebie opened the door and smiled fondly at him. "Hey, Gremlin. Come on in. Tea is ready."

Dew stepped inside the door, walked to the spacious sitting area of the room and sat on the edge of the couch, watching Keebie as she closed the door with a soft thud. His sharp eyes stayed focused on her every move until she sat down in one of the black leather wing chairs away from him.

"Geez, Dew. You really have nothing to fear or be nervous about. If you'd stop watching, well staring at me, you'd see that there's a gift for you on the table in front of you."

Dew twitched and looked hard at the black paper wrapped box tied with red string before pulling it closer to him to untie the string. As he did, Keebie poured tea for both of them and waited for Dew to open his present. Keebie sat back and looked on as he moved the paper aside and gasped as he gazed inside the box.

"This is for me?! Really?!" Dew said incredulously as pulled the object out of the box. "My own snack jar?!"

Keebie chuckled. "Yes, my little gremlin friend. We got you a snack jar just for you for whenever you come looking for snacks and we're not here. We'll make sure there's always something in it for you and nothing tainted, too."

Dew nodded absently as he looked over his snack jar. It was in the shape of a gargoyle and it was wearing a ghoul mask like his, it's tongue sticking out in a blep. In the eye holes of the mask, the gargoyle's eyes were agates the same shade of gray his eyes got when he was being particularly mischievous. Around it's neck was a short silver chain with a black tag that was engraved with "Gremlin Snacks" and a door key. He laughed when he saw the head was hinged and the thing growled when he opened it to see what snacks were inside.

"Chocolate and anise spritz!! Fuck yes!!" Dew exclaimed before grabbing a couple and cramming them in his mouth with a happy grunt.

"You're welcome, Dew. I knew you'd love it when you saw it." Keebie grinned at him before drinking some of her tea.

Dew swallowed the cookies down, gulped down some tea then bounced up and pulled Keebie up into hug which he lifted her off of her feet and spun them about in a circle before setting her back down. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Alright. You're not always the mean Sadist I've said you are behind your back. I'm sorry for being a brat and stealing snacks from you. Tack så mycket, min äskling Keebie. I'll be a good gremlin to you from now on... Can I still mess with Aether and Swiss from time to time?"

Dew's eyes went kitten wide and made Keebie groan then giggle.

"Yes... In fact, Aether is due to drop by in a bit for our movie date and there just happens to be a can of Sprite in the fridge for him. It'd be a shame if he got sprayed while opening his soda." She said with a smirk.

Dew went from being cute to evil instantly with a grin as he walked into the kitchen, pulled the soda out from the fridge and commenced shaking the can like it owed him money. After a few minutes of doing that, he placed the soda back in the fridge with an evil chuckle.

"You'll let me know how that goes, yes?" He asked as he made his way back to Keebie to give her a hug before leaving.

"Of course. He's going to blame Swiss for it and I'm not gonna correct him." She said with a wicked giggle as she hugged him.

Dew left and Keebie took care of the tea things before going to change into comfortable clothes.

* * *

As Keebie was changing, Aether came in to the apartment and hit the kitchen. Before opening the fridge to get his Sprite, he saw Dew's snack jar and shook his head with a soft chuckle.

Keebie came out from the bedroom and smiled at her other favorite ghoul as she walked towards him. She walked a little slowly over to him and watched as his ringed hands held the soda can and opened it.

"BLOODY FUCKING HELL!! DAMNIT!!" Aether bellowed as soda shot up and fell all over his head and shoulders, soaking his shirt and making him a bubbling, fizzy and sticky mess.

Keebie hit the floor and rolled with her giggles as Aether kept cursing while he mopped his face and head with paper towels.

**Author's Note:**

> The bit with the Sprite came from a tweet Aether put out about having an addiction to that particular beverage and blaming Swiss for it came from a conversation I had with Noir_Dix. I thought it'd be fun to let Gremlin play with that. Let me know what you think about this silly pile of fluff.


End file.
